


Meaningless Reminisce

by Lycorislunaris (Marikukitten)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, saiyuki69mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marikukitten/pseuds/Lycorislunaris
Summary: [Past] vs [Present] prompt for Saiyuki-69mins on tumblr.Nii/Ukoku centric musings under the moonlight, or lack thereof.





	Meaningless Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and lightly edited.

**It was a new moon.  
**   
_(It was a full moon.)_  
  
Smoke spiraled through the air, a haze over the faint light of the lanterns. The night air smelled like phosphorus and cheap tobacco; several matches littered the corridor at Nii’s feet, dropped carelessly after use, a few others joining cigarette butts on the windowsill. His back was to the cracked open window while he smoked, unfocused gaze on the wall as he mentally went over the progress today- or lack thereof, thanks to Hwang,  _again_. There wasn’t much to see outside, anyway.  
  
Starlight was so dull compared to moonlight.  
  
_(Ukoku’s footsteps were almost silent up the stairs leading the temple, the night filled with the sounds of the surrounding woods. There were no crickets tonight, nothing to give away his approach, yet he knew Koumyou would know somehow. He always did, always had enough snacks for the both of them, yet always only one cup for the sake they’d share. Someday, Ukoku would manage to catch him off guard, rather than the other way around, and the thought of any form of shock on Koumyou’s face rather than his usual placid smile filled him with delight.)_  
  
Next to the ashes and matches sat Mr. Bunny, his constant companion, carefully propped up, a glass with a mostly melted cube of ice and the watery last sip of scotch at the bottom between its stuffed legs. The rabbit was an excellent drinking partner, on accounts of he didn’t drink from Nii’s cup when his back was turned, didn’t interrupt with any sort of trivial nonsense. Silent and listening, just like the moon.   
  
_(“If you’re going to bring clouds every time you come, could they at least be rain clouds? It’s been terribly dry lately,” He heard Koumyou’s voice just as the sweet scent of pipe tobacco hit his nose. Ukoku couldn’t help but scowl a bit. Caught again._  
  
“Do you ever have anything new to say, Koumyou?” He couldn’t help the touch of fondness in his voice as he took his usual spot next to Koumyou, snacks and the usual sake- one cup- between them.)  
  
He took another drag, filling himself with hot, bitter smoke. Nii needed to switch brands again soon, decidedly. This flavour was beginning to be as dull as anything else that lingered around him too long. He turned to face the window, pushing it open further. Even if the moon wasn’t shining, he found it’s faint outline easily enough, its darkness different than that of the night.  
  
_(Idle conversation, as always, yet somehow he was never bored by it. The usual complaints about Koumyou blowing smoke about, even though Ukoku secretly liked the scent. He was pretty sure Koumyou knew that though. He always seemed to know the things Ukoku kept hidden, somehow. The usual Koumyou encouraging him to take up the habit, the usual objections from Ukoku._  
  
“Oh but tobacco tastes best on a clear night you know,” Hazel eyes were warm with a gentle smile, even as the comment earned Koumyou a scoff.  
  
“Haven’t you said the same thing about tobacco during a nice day?”  
  
“Aha, have I now?”  
  
“ I seem to remember you saying it about sake, as well,” Ukoku muttered as he refilled the glass they shared before handing it to Koumyou, not missing how that ever serene smile twitched slightly more toward a smirk, and ignored the pang of desire that grew within him in response.  
  
“So you do listen to me after all!”)  
  
Nii exhaled, watching the smoke rise, _(The smell of fire still lingered, the smoulders still smoking, the temple in ruins.)_  before stubbing out the cigarette, smirking at the ashen smear it left. _(Koumyou, gone, ash, body either burned in a funeral pyre or by the flames in the attack. It did not matter which. Gone was gone.)_  
  
“ Do you blame me for making the moon disappear this time too,Koumyou? Or was this your own doing?” He asked of the outline of the new moon. It was unresponsive, unanswering, how like Koumyou, when he wasn’t in the mood to give more than vague, meaningless answers and false smiles to Nii’s inquiries.   
  
Nii grabbed the stuffed rabbit and tucked it beneath his arm before opening  He carelessly flicked his cigarette into the abyss below, watching the darkness consume the faint dot of light.  
  
The past, the present, it didn’t matter either way, everything’s future was smoke and ash. 


End file.
